Here in your arms
by daegana616
Summary: A songfic to Hellogoodbye's Here in your arms, I was listening and thought that the lyrics perfectly suited Bones. BB forever! Series 4 next week :D


Was listening to the song and this just came to me enjoy :D

BB...BB...BB...BB...BB...BB...BB...BB

Booth expertly navigated the streets of Washington DC, his SUV cutting a line through the traffic as he brought Brennan back to her apartment. They had just finished a particularly draining case which had followed a murderer from DC all the way to Texas, they had finally, "caught the bad guy" as they liked to put it. But they were not sure that they had enough for a satisfactory conviction. All in all the return trip was long and depressing.

Booth noticed that Brennan had now sighed a grand total of 27 times since getting off the plane and was staring out of the window distractedly.

"Hey Bones" he said waving a hand in her direction "we got the bad guy, Angela and Hodgins are working on getting more evidence, which they _will_ find, so don't worry. He will soon be behind bars" he hoped he was convincing her because it wasn't working for him.

Brennan sighed for the 28th time and turned his radio on angrily. The sounds of Hellogoodbye's song here in your arms filled the SUV.

Brennan began to listen she had never heard this song before. It had quite an upbeat tune to it.

_I like where we are  
when we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

She thought back to all the times she had been in this situation with Booth. Him driving them to some crime scene, or even just to the diner for some well earned pie for him and coffee for her. Although she moaned about him driving all the time, she really did not mind it as much as she let on. She knew his alpha male pride would be hurt if he, the all powerful FBI agent, was driven around by a scientist. Also she liked it when he drove; it was his domain like the interrogation room. He had control and power when he was in his domain, and although he tried not to show it he felt ill at ease in the lab not knowing as much as the rest of them.  
_  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
our lips can touch here_

She paused in her musings to spare a sidelong glance at her long time partner. If someone had told her that she would come to respect this man as much as she did when she first began to work with him she would have laughed. But now she had a deep respect for him as an agent and as a friend. Her thoughts drifted again, half listening to the song and thought of all the times that she had kissed him. There had been the time that she had, accidently, kissed his hand. Then the time she had kissed him on the cheek when he had allowed her brother to see his 'daughter' in hospital. And finally the 'mistletoe kiss' as she had dubbed it. She had not told anyone about this because she knew it would get back to Angela and she would get over excited. And really there was no need for that right? She didn't, as Angela put it, have the 'hots' for Booth; did she?  
_  
Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

Even if she did, it would be completely understandable. Booth was; as she had mentioned before, a very superior male. It was understandable that herself as a superior female. One of the best in her field, would be attracted to Booth one of the best in his own field. He was after all attractive and funny, and most of all he was her protection. He was that barrier that stood between her and what could hurt her. He explained the world to her and helped her to understand. Although he would occasionally laugh at her, he still understood that basic concepts were beyond her grasp and with his help she had become more of a social creature. A change Angela had taken great pride in noting. Part of her loved that Booth was the one to bring it out of her.

_I fell in love; in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms  
_

She suddenly felt a jolt run through her, love? Could she be in love with Booth? Now she admitted it she had been attracted to him for a while now. But Love? That had crept up on her.

Now she thought about it, she could even pinpoint the exact moment that she had fallen in love with him. When she and Hodgins had been trapped in the car and about to die; they had one last attempt to survive. As soon as the 'bomb' had gone off dirt had rushed into the car, they had thought that they were going to be smothered. But suddenly a hand was grasping hers and Booth was pulling her back, back to him. In that moment through the oxygen deprivation and the terror she had seen his face and known. She 

would do anything for him, she may moan and argue, but deep down, somewhere where she didn't even know to look, she knew she loved him.

_  
I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here_

Booth spared a glance to his partner, she was zoned out listening to the music on the radio. He took a moment to admire her, the way she bit her lip slightly showing she was deep in thought. Her brow furrowed showing that she didn't understand something.__

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

He loved it when murders took them away from the lab. It gave him a chance to spend time with his partner and get to know her. When he had first met her he would have rather spent an hour with a room full of clowns than with her. But she had grown on him. He had begun to admire her for her determination, and her willingness to understand everything. He had begun to enjoy teasing her, for the moments when they would forget that they had killers to catch and bodies to identify, and could just pretend that they were hanging out. __

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

He had begun taking takeaway to her house more and more, just finding excuses to be near her. If he had been any younger he would have said that he had a teenage crush on his partner. Part of him was fascinated by her, there was no doubt that there was no one quite like her anywhere else in the world. The idea of her being with Sully had been like a bad stomach ache, painful and constant. He had been ready to dance for joy when Sully sailed off and left Brennan behind, with him_. _

_  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Wait, Booth froze for a moment having to break sharply to avoid hitting the car in front. He muttered a quick apology to Bones and stared out of the window clutching the steering wheel tightly. He was talking as if he loved her, that couldn't be right. But then 

again Angela had always insisted that something was there. There was no doubt in his mind that Bones was attractive, and extremely intelligent. But she never seemed to pick the right guys to be with, in his mind. He would have already asked her out if she was anyone else, but love?

He could remember the feelings of rage and hopelessness when she was kidnapped by that nutcase the 'gravedigger' he had been worried but there had been something else there. Standing on that hill looking for any sign that Bones was still alive down there he had sent a prayer up to God to find her alive. And God had answered, when that puff of smoke and dirt rose up from the ground he remembered his heart stopping beating. He had run faster than he had ever run in his life, run to her.

He could still feel the way her hand had clutched at his, and he had pulled her out of the earth, out of deaths embrace. The moment he looked into her eyes he had known. Somewhere deep down, that he loved this woman completely and utterly.

And she was oblivious.

_  
Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

Brennan sighed for what must have been the 40th time by now and sifted in her seat. Booth noticed her looking at him from under her lashes trying not to be seen. He began to shift uncomfortably, had she seen him looking at her?__

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

_Brennan averted her eyes quickly as Booth shifted his weight in his seat. Had he caught her looking at him? Suddenly she didn't care, what was the point in being in love for the first time if she was too scared to do anything about it? She saw that they were approaching a set of red traffic lights and knew this was her chance, better to do it now and get it over with._

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

She took a deep breath and began "Booth" just as he said "Bones" and turned to look at her.

The moment their eyes met they saw it. Brennan knew that what was showing in her eyes must be reflected in his, terror, confusion, and love.

She barely had a moment to register what was happening before Booth was leaning over taking one hand off the steering wheel and bringing their faces closer together. The instant their lips met Brennan inwardly sighed for the 41st time that day. But this sigh was one of relief, of finally doing something spontaneous, something completely for herself, and finally falling in love.__

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

Booth was just about to thank God for what was happening when his brain dimply registered something the DJ was saying.

"And this song came from Angie in the DC area, dedicated to her friends who are oblivious, well Angie I for one hope that they were listening"

BB...BB...BB...BB...BB...BB...BB


End file.
